


In The Wind

by The_Little_B0r3d_Girl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fuck RK900 in this series, cuteness, father/daughter/OC and Hank, father/son/hank and connor, just fun scenarios, kinda slow burn, maybe? - Freeform, seriously I have never written smut so, smut??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Little_B0r3d_Girl/pseuds/The_Little_B0r3d_Girl
Summary: Hank has known Layla since she was just a little girl, he helped raise her in the absence of her parents. After Cole died they grew distant and when she returns, its as something Hank never imagined, or wanted, her to be. A police officer under his and Connor's command.Connor on the other hand loves this idea, he is mesmerized by the human and can't stop looking at her, he calls it "gathering data"Right.I HAPPILY TAKE SCENARIO SUGGESTIONS!!





	1. Reunion

**This takes place after the ending of the game, Connor is deviant but still working with Hank, the ending where everyone survives and everyone is happy lol**

 

"Hi Hank." Her soft voice made the two men at the two desks look up to the woman, Hanks eyes went wide as he shot up from his chair. 

"Layla...." He breathed looking her up and down, not quite believing it was her. A small smile slowly spread across her lips.

"Yeah it's been a while huh?" Layla laughed lightly, she was quickly engulfed in a tight hug, the smell of alcohol overloading her nose, she scrunched it slightly but returned the tight embrace. 

A small noise was made as the other man stood up slowly, looking her over slowly.

Layla's skin was mildly tan from the sun, her hair was a bright and deep red, like a rose, freckles dusted themselves over the bridge of her nose and her collarbones that peaked out of her v-neck shirt, her eyes held so many different shades of green that Connor thought he was looking into a forest.

"Lieutenant, who is this?" He asked softly, clearly seeing it was a tender moment, Hank had only hugged him once and it was almost hesitant, but he practically lunged at this woman, Connor was curious. Hank pulled away and both of them smoothed their clothing and Hank looked to Layla one last time and took a deep breath before speaking.

"This is Layla Runner, she....she was Cole's babysitter, I've known her since I was babysitting her." Hank gave Layla a side smirk and she laughed a little and nodded along, her turned her eyes to the man-- no wait, he was an android, Layla looked to Hank worriedly. Hank hated androids with a dying passion after Cole died. 

"Layla this is Connor, my fucking poodle. He's--"

"The android sent by CyberLife, hello." Connor cut Hank off and extended his hand, she shook it while still looking to Hank who was just glaring at Connor before plopping back down in his chair, Connor stayed standing. 

"So kid, what the fuck brought you back here? I thought you went to college." Hank readjusted himself from his glare at the android to a smile at her, Layla pulled out her phone from her shoulder bag and handed it to the older man, showing him a picture of her in her robes.

"Hey! I wasn't fucking invited to the party! What the hell Layla??" He laughed and handed it back, she smiled and felt Connor's eyes dig into her, she tried to ignore it.

Layla was indifferent about androids, even after the news about the whole android freedom march and everything. She loved Cole, he was the only kid Layla babysat out of a favor to the busy detective at the time, for all the times he babysat her for her parents a long time ago. When Cole died she was just as destroyed as Hank, but instead of drinking she ran away...

"I never had a party so you didn't miss a thing." She smiled and Hank just rolled his eyes.

"Right, you love books, not parties, man I couldn't fucking get through half the shit you read." He chuckled and Connor straightened his back.

"I like to read." He wanted to be part of this conversation, he didn't know why, but he just wanted to talk to _her_ , to Layla. Her green eyes drifted over to him and he instantly felt sheepish for speaking so out of turn, but her white teeth flash as she smiled.

"Really? What authors do you like?" Her eyes lit up slightly as Connor told her the authors he had read and found interesting. Hank scoffed and turned to his partner.

"Sit back down Connor, before you start fucking reciting books word for word." Connor stopped his rant that he didn't know he went on, he felt embarrassed and slowly lowered himself back down into his chair, his hands fidgeting in his lap.

"Oh calm down you old drunk." She rolled her eyes back at him and Hank looked away ashamed at being called a drunk, but he quickly regained his pose.

"So what did you graduate with?" He asked and Connor's LED quickly flickered, he looked up Layla Runner and knew before she spoke.

"Well....at first I went to become a teacher, but I realized I didn't want to do that anymore and well I switched majors last year and--"

"Runner! Quit standing there and come here!" Captain Fowler yelled from his office, all three heads snapped to the Captain and Hank's breath hitched when he looked back to what he considered a daughter.

"Layla....do not tell me you--"

"Coming Sir!" Layla gave a guilty side glance as she quickly walked towards the large glass office. Hank and Connor watched her rush towards the office, Connor could see the look of fear and shock on the Lieutenant's face, he attempted to comfort him.

"If it makes you feel better, Layla graduated top of her class, both in physical and mental abilities." Connor tried to give a smile but the death glare from Hank made him look down to his hands in his lap. Hank watched every movement in the office, trying to read the lips of the Captain and Layla, he stood back up when she walked out, her head down to avoid Hank's burning gaze.

"Layla Fay Runner, you know I won't fucking let you do this." Hank said in a very low and gruff tone, stepping in front of the girl, she took a deep calm breath and raised her head.

"I am an adult Hank and this is my life choice." She said, Connor quietly stood up and walked over, sensing the tension that could be cut with a knife.

"Luitenant, why wouldn't you want a prodigy like Layla at our side? Her skills could come in handy." He said, his blue ring flickering orange for a fraction of a second before returning blue. 

Connor just didn't want to stop talking and looking at her, her hair flashed in the sun as she turned to him and made it look like it was on fire.

"He's being over protective of something he has no right to be protective over." She snapped and Hank have a short angry laugh and took a step back, a very deep frown on his face.

"I have every right to be god dammit!!" Hank yelled so loud the precinct went quiet and heads turned to look at the trio, Layla went quiet and her cheeks turned as red as her hair. Connor reached for the coin in his pocket, rubbing it between his fingers as the two humans stared each other down, for once, Connor felt extremely uncomfortable. 

Slowly noise resumed in the area and people went back to work, but the two stayed quiet, staring each other down. Layla turned on her heel and walked away from Hank who just stayed silent, Connor did too until Layla had made it out of the building.

"Luitenant, why are you so angry that Layla is joining?" Connor decided to ask, his LED flickered to yellow when Hank gave him his usual glare but responded.

"Layla's parents where good friends of mine, reporters for the news. I babysat the girl a lot of nights, they would drop her off with me and my wife at the time and go out story hunting. One night, it was soon after Layla's 10th birthday, her parent's were tracking a dangerous story on a crime lord, and well, like most people who put their noses were they don't belong, they were killed." Hank sighed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his face tiredly, Connor quickly looked up the events in his head from what he could get from other news clippings.

"Dan and Suzie Runner, murdered on Kenning Avenue, a drive by shooting. Prime suspect is the Crime Lord Dante Martzi. Never caught via lack of evidence. Dan and Suzie left behind a 10 year old girl, Layla Runner, who was staying with her.....God Father....Hank Anderson..." Connor stopped reading the news report out loud and looked to Hank who was looking very hard at his monitor, trying to cut out Connor's words, but he unfortunately heard every painful word the android had said. 

"She's fucking hell bent on bringing him down, ever since she was 10, I thought I managed to convince her otherwise, to become a god dammed teacher like she had originally wanted." Hank groaned as he realized just how much he fucked up the situation, he just saw her after three years, since Cole, and he yelled at her about her dead parents.

"Where did she go after her parents death?" Connor leaned forward slightly, throughly intrigued by this woman.

"She lived with me until she was about 15, then she went to a private boarding school her rick fucking relatives funded for her, but she hung around, babysitting Cole whenever I needed after he was born. My boy just loved the shit out of her, and she adored my son, so after......she disappeared to college." Hank couldn't bring up Cole's death, even four years later. Connor watched the Lieutenant carefully and thought over his options before speaking.

"Maybe....she just wants to be like you, a high ranking police officer to protect the world form what happened to her. She did live with you, so you are most likely her role model." Connor raised an eyebrow, Hank gave his partner a long look before rolling to stand up from his chair, grabbing his coat.

"Come on Connor, I'm going to get a drink." He said, ignoring Connor's words, but in reality, they sunk deep into the drunk, but he wasn't about to let Connor know that he made Hank feel better. 

"I will be your driver as usual, but I will not be joining you in the drinking tonight Lieutenant, I would like to walk around the park now that the weather is getting nice." Connor stood up as well and nodded a little towards the window, Hank's eyes drifted to the window and then back to Connor.

"Do what you want, it's not like you have to follow my fuckin orders anymore." Hank gave a short laugh and they walked out together to the car.

 


	2. A Drunk Attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a very busy chick, 60 hours a week working so I'll do my best!

Connor walked around the park, something about it made him feel comfort, maybe it was because it reminded him of his little mind palace with Amanda. It wasn't as beautiful or quiet but it was still calming. He had been walking around today for quite a while, the sun was already starting to set, it was rare that Connor lost track of the time.

It was nearing the end of spring in May, but the weather was still a little chilly, not that it mattered to Connor. It had been about 5 months since all the drama in Detroit, people were still not 100% comfortable with androids being their own people, with equal rights, but it was something Connor, who was a deviant himself, was happy to have. Connor continued to walk with his heads in the clouds, his hands flicking and spinning the coin he held in his pocket, looking around the park. 

He saw a flash of red and he snapped his head to the side, and for the first time he didn't catch his coin and accidentally sent it flying in the direction he was looking. The coin bounced and rolled with little metallic clinks towards the thing that had caught his eye. The coin hit her shoe and clattered onto its side, she bent down and picked it up lightly, flicking up in the air herself and snatching it back while it fell.

"Now don't make me feel like your following me." Layla smiled and handed the coin back to Connor who still had a surprised look on his face as she walked towards him. 

"Wait, you're not are you? Hank didn't send you after me right?" Her face fell for a second and Connor blinked a few times and tried to get his thoughts in order, his LED blinking yellow for the time he was thinking.

"No! I usually walk in the park while Hank drinks." He said absentmindedly, Layla nodded and meandered over to the park bench, sitting down, her bag in her lap.

"He's still drinking? I mean if he was still alone I would understand, but he has you now Connor, an android, he hates androids, but he treats you like an equal. He still hasn't gotten better?" Connor saw the worry flicker in Layla's eyes, he sat down with her and flicked his coin back and forth. 

"From what I can tell in the time I have been partnered with Hank, he has significantly improved. I believe Hank's drinking has gotten much better since I first joined him." Connor remembered the first time he met Hank in the bar and the only way to get Hank to come peacefully was to buy him another drink.

"What are you doing in the park this late miss Layla?" Connor asked, watching the sunset but glanced to the beautiful woman next to him. Layla sat back and didn't say anything for a moment.

"Just....thinking about some things is all." Layla nodded and grabbed Connor's coin midair as he was flicking it to his other hand, he widened his eyes in surprise as she started flicking it around her own hands. Rolling it on her fingers and then weaving it through in a fluid movement, then shooting it to her left hand and catching it with her thumb and forefinger and shooting it into the air, than catching it and quickly weaving it through her fingers again and rolling it across the top of her fingers and back onto her right hand. Once she was done she flicked it to Connor who barely managed to catch it, he was so caught up in her smooth movements.

"Well Connor from CyberLife, it was nice to meet you, and I'm sorry about Hank's and I outburst, I'm sure he told you what happened with my parents, or you looked it up yourself. I hope we work well together at the precinct." She winked and walked off, Connor watched her walk, the way her hips swung lightly as she did, he almost fell off the bench watching her walk away.

He stood up and corrected his tie, his LED flickering slightly as he did, he then promptly turned on his heel and headed towards the bar he had left Hank at. Layla had a point, why was't Hank becoming better?

He was gonna help fix that.

*

Layla turned the corner to leave the park and she watched as Connor fixed his tie after nearly stumbling off the bench. She wasn't stupid, he had been watching her closely since she showed up to see Hank. He was good looking too.

"To date an android? Hank would kill me." She muttered to herself and crossed the street, making her way to her home. She got her parents estate in their will when she turned 18, she had left it empty while she was attending college, so when she moved back in earlier in the week, there was a lot of dusting and cleaning to do. She went to unlock the door and froze, her door was cracked open.

Layla quietly put her keys back silently and pulled a small caliber handgun out of her bag and slowly opened the door to her house. She pointed the gun as she entered, slipping off her shoes and going in her socks to make less noise. She heard banging in the kitchen and her body and gun snapped in that direction. She licked her lips nervously and she stepped forward, taking quiet steps, more like shuffling to the doorway of her kitchen. She saw a tall ragged figure leaning over her fridge, he let out a loud burp. She dropped her hands and set her gun on the counter with a heavy sigh.

"For the love of God Hank, what the fuck?" Her mildly annoyed tone made Hank jump and spin around, but he was absolutely smashed, so he wobbled and nearly fell over. Layla rushed to his side and kept him upright.

"L- Layla! You fucking listen to me! You- *burp* You need to not....uh....not be in the police force!" Hank slurred drunkenly as she guided him towards her living room. Layla sighed again and tried to keep her cool, but the stench of Hank's liquor breath was giving her a headache.

"Hank, I will only say it once, I am a full grown adult. I made this decision myself, can't you trust me?" She set him on the couch, he looked up to her, blinking a couple times until there were only 2 of her instead of 4. 

"I am your god dammed father! You- you will listen! I have my reasons too!" He burped and this time Layla took off for the trashcan and brought it back just in time for Hank to fill it with vomit, he fell back on the couch, laying on his side. 

"You are not my father." She muttered angrily and Hank froze, his eyes wide but his mouth set in a frown. He rolled over to put his back to her.

"I just don't want to see you hurt." He mumbled, barely above a whisper, Layla realized what she had just said and pressed her lips together tightly, closing her eyes for a minute and walked away as the man on her couch fell asleep. She putzed around in the kitchen, cleaning up the mess Hank had made when his phone went off, Layla went back into the living room and answered it for him. 

"Lieutenant Anderson's phone." She said in a flat tone, there was a small pause before a familiar voice spoke up.

"Miss Layla! Hank is not at the bar I left him at, do you know where he might be?" Connor's voice made her smirk and she put a hand on her hip.

"He's here passed out on my couch, he had a little too much to drink. Don't worry Connor, I'll keep him for tonight, you can go home and I'll return him in the morning." She smiled while looking at Hank, she was going to apologize when he woke up. 

Hank practically raised Layla, even when her parents were alive, she was at his house almost more than her own, her parents always out on story hunts. She loved her parents dearly, but if she were to consider someone her father, it was Hank. 

"I understand, if you would like, I can come pick him up, for him troubling you at such a bad hour." Connor's voice held hope in it, he wanted to see where Layla lived, he wanted to be more involved with her, but he had also hoped he was playing it cool.

"Sure, then we can all go to the office together, just bring Hank and change of clothes. I am assuming you live with him." Layla nodded, Connor confirmed and hung up. 

She made her way upstairs to her bathroom and took a long hot shower, after coming out of the bathroom, she heard Hank puke up whatever he had left in his stomach. She shook her head and put pajamas on and walked back down stairs, he was sitting up on the couch and wiping his mouth.

"I'm sorry kid." He mumbled and she smiled a little and helped him up, making their way towards the stairs.

"You're fine Hank, I'm sorry too, I didn't mean what I said." She helped him make it up the stairs slowly, and into her guest bedroom. He took off his coat with a little struggle, and his shoes, then falling on the bed. Layla reached over and grabbed the trashcan, putting it by the head of the bed. 

"Sleep here, Connor will be here in the morning with fresh clothes so you can shower." She threw some blankets on him and walked to leave the room.

"Seriously Layla, please, just be careful." Hank mumbled sleepily, she just gave a short nod and turned out the lights, walking back downstairs to clean up the trashcan and then going to bed herself.


	3. Getting Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I have been Hella busy, I didn't mean to put off writing for this long

"Miss Layla! Are you home?!" Connor's voice came in muffled but loud behind the closed door, Layla shuffled down the stairs, half asleep. She was a light sleeper and hearing Connor knock harshly on her door just about gave her a heart attack.

She swung open the door and saw Connor standing there shocked, his fist still in the air from knocking.

"Connor, you do not need to knock so fucking loud." She grumbled, Connor felt mild embarrassment but also registered that Layla was like Hank.

She did not like to be woken up....

"My apologies Miss Layla, I figured this would be a good time to retrieve the lieutenant and yourself. We are going to be late in exactly 30 minutes ad 12 seconds." Connor continued while walking into the woman's house, taking in every detail before spotting the passed out Lieutenant on the couch, his back to them.

"Well goodness, glad we have a countdown timer to make sure we're late for sure." Layla said sarcastically, wandering in her kitchen to start some coffee. In all honesty, Layla was glad Connor woke her up, she had completely forgotten to set an alarm, so without him, she would've easily overslept and been late her first day. Once she had started the coffee pot she wandered over to her father figure and shook him.

"Get up old man. You need to shower." She yawned and Connor pulled some neatly folded clothes from inside his jacket and handed them to Layla who was watching the man groan and stir.

"Gah, what the fuck? My head is killing me." He grunted and moaned as he sat up, holding his head.

"Yea, breaking into my house blackout drunk will do that to you." Layla bent down and cooed to Hank like a small child, he looked up glaring and snatched the clothes out of her hands.

"Backout drunk my fucking ass, I remember what happened last night." He growled and stood up, wobbling for a second, both Connor and Layla extending their arms to catch him incase he fell. Layla recovered and put her hands on her hips, her lips turning to a frown and her eyebrows raised..

"Really? What did we talk about then?" She pursed her lips and watched Hank's face go blank as he thought, after 30 seconds of silence she pushed him towards her bathroom.

"Just shower grumpy ass, Connor and I will wait here." She sighed and Hank grumbled as he clambered up the stairs, the door to the bathroom closing a couple seconds later, Connor watched, his LED turning yellow and blue, he was entertained on how Layla almost handled Hank like a grumpy child.

"Alright Connor, now that the biggest obstacle is out of the way, I'm going to grab my coffee and then get dressed, we leave in....?" She drifted off and Connor immediately answered for her.

"In order not to be late we should leave in approximately 25 minutes and 30 seconds." He nodded a little and Layla giggled as she entered her kitchen again, pouring herself a steaming cup of coffee, then looked to Connor.

"Coffee?" She offered a cup and Connor shook his head.

"Androids do not require food or drink, thank you for the offer though." He shook his head and watched as the girl shrugged and took a long sip of her steaming mug of black coffee.

"So robot man, if androids are free to be their own people, why do you continue to wear that RK800 jacket?" She looked him up and down, he looked down at his own jacket.

"I....do not own any other clothes." He admitted, feeling thirium rush to his face, his LED turned red, what was this feeling? Why was his thirium rushing to his cheeks? He heard Layla set down her cup and he watched a face of shock turn devious.

"Oh Connor, I am taking you clothes shopping!" Layla clapped once excitedly, Connor blinked in surprise but nodded.

"I would find that very pleasing, even though it is the same style, I see Hank in different clothes daily. It would be nice to have the option to change cloths." He said pondering what style he should choose, he could download the latest male fashion, or maybe he should pick out his own--

"I have just the style for you!" Layla was so excited, her face glowing with a bright smile, Connor felt his body heat up and his face was burning again, his LED red.

He wanted what Layla was going to choose.

"You kids done yet? Layla! You're not even dressed! Come on!" Hank came into the kitchen after taking a quick cold shower to wake him up, his hair still mildly damp from the poor job on drying it.

"Right! First day today!" She said, still excited to help Connor pick his new wardrobe.

"On second thought, don't get dressed. Get your ass back in bed." Hank dropped his joking tone, Layla's smile fell and she glared at him.

"You totally don't remember what we talked about last night. God this is gonna suck to drill back in your head again." She huffed ad marched upstairs, leaving Hank and Connor in awkward silence.

"Luitenant I--"

"Shut up Connor. Where's the keys to my car?" Hank barked a  Connor fished them out of his pocket, and handed them to the older man. Hank stormed outside and went to wait in the car. Connor slowly made his way to the couch to sit on it, looking over Layla's house once more, his chocolate eyes raking over every item in the house.

It just didn't seem like  _her_ house, it was clearly her parents, passed down to her. It was still decorated in there style, nothing seemed like it belonged to her. Old family portraits that Layla wasn't even in, furniture that was probably as old as Hank, and the atmosphere, it wasn't her. It was of something that had long passed, Connor was finally able to find the words for it.

Empty and lonely.

"Alright! Let's go Con-Man! I'm excited for my first day!" Layla came almost bounding down the stairs, surprising Connor into a standing pose. He looked at her, she was in a cosy but light suit jacket and a dark green button up shirt tucked into a nice dark pair of jeans, a pair of converse shoes followed, her long fiery red hair was pulled into a ponytail that bobbed and weaved happily behind her body.

This house was definitely not her style...

They walked out to the pouting man in the car and climbed in, Layla in the back and Connor in the passenger seat, Hank started the car and drove off towards the station.

"That's not a uniform." Hank muttered, looking at Layla through he rearview mirror, Layla looked down to her clothes, picking at the green shirt a little.

"Well that's because I'm not an officer....I'm registered under detective...." She muttered, Hank nearly braked to whip around to look at her, but he stayed seated and resorted to glaring at her.

"What?!" He snapped, Connor's LED went yellow as he silently watched the tense interaction, Layla shrugged.

"I graduated top of my class, I also have field experience. I worked with NYPD for a little while and excelled..." She said while looking out the window, her chin in the palm of her hand. Hank stared at her for a little longer before deciding to drop the subject and they just drove in awkward silence all the way to DCPD, Connor almost pulled out his coin to fiddle with, but a sharp glare from Hank made him keep it in his pocket.

"Runner!" Fowler snapped and Layla jumped and hurried into his office before the trio could even get to their desks, Hank watched in silence as the two talked, it looked like it got heated for a while but then Layla walked out with  triumphant look on her face.

"What's that fuckin' look for?" Hank scoffed, Layla was about to open her mouth but a sickening voice mad everyone freeze.

"Hey babe, when did you get back into town?" Gavin slid over and kissed Layla's cheek while pulling her hip into his side.

Babe?

Gavin?

Layla?

Layla and Gavin?

Together?

What?!

**Author's Note:**

> Give me ideas for scenarios in the comments!


End file.
